<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weed, flags, and hair dye by AsherTheGayBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172082">Weed, flags, and hair dye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi'>AsherTheGayBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cannabis, A Bet, TCH, and other things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, Hair Dye, M/M, SINCERELY ME, Texting, Weed, ace flag, ill do it anyway, im lazy and dont wanna tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a texting fic no one needed pt 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cannabis, A Bet, TCH, and other things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weed, flags, and hair dye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm bored, so have a crackfic with no plot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[TurtleToy has created a new chat]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[TurtleToy has added CallMeBees, WherestheFight, Lafayeet, HorseFucker, A.Burr, jemmyneedsahug, Help, Angelhairpasta, and ElizAaaAaa to the chat]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[TurtleToy has changed the chat name to Which One Of You Fucks is the Lump on My bed]</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>TurtleToy:</strong> which one of you is the Lump on my bed covered by a pride flag</p>
<p><strong>CallMeBees:</strong> how do you know if it's one of us</p>
<p><strong>TurtleToy:</strong> yall are the only ones who go in my dorm, and Tjeffs and Jmads are just here because Suspicions™</p>
<p><strong>Help:</strong> did u poke it</p>
<p><strong>TurtleToy:</strong> yesh</p>
<p><strong>jemmyneedsahug:</strong> take the pride flag away and see who it is</p>
<p><strong>A.Burr:</strong> Why am I here?</p>
<p><strong>CallMeBees:</strong> gross he uses capitals and punctuation</p>
<p><strong>TurtleToy:</strong> guys I'm serious who's on my behdhrdhbdbnsjeoeb</p>
<p><strong>Angelhairpasta:</strong> did he die</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[TurtleToy has sent 1 video (iFiStOpSmOkInGpOt.jpg)]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><strong>HorseFucker:</strong> wait did they sew a cannabis icon on their ace flag</p>
<p>
  <strong>[HorseFucker has added 420bitch to the chat]</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> yes I did</p>
<p><strong>Angelhairpasta:</strong> are we ignoring how they legit jumped off of John's bed and started singing sincerely me while waving an ace/cannabis flag</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> yes</p>
<p><strong>WherestheFight:</strong> I'm 90% sure that they're high from filling jeffershits room with smoke</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> honestly its takes a lot to get me high, I'm just buzzed</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> I wanna get an undercut</p>
<p><strong>CallMeBees:</strong> dont</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> I'm dying my hair u cant stop me I have no impulse control</p>
<p><strong>ElizAaaAaa:</strong> I'm gonna go to their dorm and stop them</p>
<p><strong>WherestheFight:</strong> please do</p>
<p><strong>Lafayeet:</strong> if I find hair dye on any of my stuff I'm stealing their weed stash</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> k byeeeee</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Which One Of You Fucks is the Lump on My bed, 4:19 am</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>[ElizAaaAaa has changed the chat name to Humans in a Room]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[ElizAaaAaa has sent 1 photo, (houstonwehaveaproblem.png)]</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>WherestheFight:</strong> what. The. Hell.</p>
<p><strong>ElizAaaAaa:</strong> we tried to dye their hair blue and it's a blue gray color now</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> I actually like this color so fuck off</p>
<p><strong>jemmyneedsahug:</strong> I remember when thomas dyed his hair bright purple</p>
<p><strong>Help:</strong> it was MAGENTA</p>
<p><strong>WherestheFight:</strong> wait ur sirius</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[jemmyneedsahug has sent 1 photo, (itscalledMAGENTAjemmy.png)]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> I'm dying that photo name lmao</p>
<p><strong>TurtleToy:</strong> he looks like a fucking glow stick</p>
<p><strong>Angelhairpasta:</strong> wait why were you dying their hair at 4 in the morning</p>
<p><strong>ElizAaaAaa:</strong> it took a while to figure out the dye instructions</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> I'm also sorry to say that I got hair dye all over my favorite sweater</p>
<p><strong>HorseFucker:</strong> wait which one</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> the one that says "sounds gay I'm in"</p>
<p><strong>HorseFucker:</strong> I'll get the dye out for you but you have to help or I'm bleaching that shit</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> deal</p>
<p><strong>CallMeBees:</strong> wait eliza didnt you go 2 their dorm to stop them lmao</p>
<p><strong>ElizAaaAaa:</strong> oh yeah lol</p>
<p><strong>Lafayeet:</strong> I swear if I find any hair dye on my stuff I will hide baguettes in your room so they grow moldy and you will never find them</p>
<p><strong>420bitch:</strong> ....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>